Under The Sea
Under The Sea is a song from The Little Mermaid. It is sung by New Directions in Feel The Magic In The Air. Lyrics: Austynn: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Abi: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Teddy: Under the sea Under the sea Darlin', it's better down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' full time to floatin' Under the sea Teddy and Abi: Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll Austynn with New Directions: The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in the bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Chuck: Guess who gon' be on the plate Luke: Uh oh Austynn and New Directions: Under the sea, under the sea Under the sea, under the sea Chuck: Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricasee New Directions: Under the sea Teddy: We what the land folks love to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles New Directions: Life is the bubbles under the sea Oh, under the sea Abi and New Directions: Under the sea, under the sea Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally, Under the sea Austynn: Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Chuck and New Directions: We got the spirit, you got to hear it Under the sea Teddy: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp Austynn and New Directions: The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul The ray, he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh, that blowfish blow! Teddy with New Directions: Under the sea, under the sea Under the sea, under the sea Abi with New Directions: When the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me Chuck: What do they got? Austynn and New Directions: A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Abi and New Directions: Each little clam here know how to jam here, Under the sea Teddy and New Directions: Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here, Under the sea New Directions: Each little snail here know how to wail here That's why it's hotter under the water Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here Under... Under the sea, under the sea Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions